1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to back support mechanisms and more particularly to a foldable, portable back support mechanism that can be adjusted readily to a specific and repeatable contour.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Back pains have been a continuing problem for a significant part of the population and countless devices and procedures have been developed to relieve and remedy recurrent back pains. Many people have chronic back pains and relief, if any, lies only in the realm of medical treatment, not in support mechanisms of the type described here which are intended for use by those in generally good health with occasional back pains caused by improper posture or support.
Various forms of cushions and bladders have been used, but generally do a poor job of directly controlling the spinal posture. Such cushions and bladders are relatively elastic structures that exert more or less uniform forces on the back but do not consistently force the spine into the appropriate configuration. They may, however, provide some relief for those with the patience to arrive at a satisfactory configuration through trial and error. Lack of repeatability of a particular configuration is a continuing problem.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,827 to Bodeen describes a back support with a semi-flexible flat backing member placed behind an inflatable bladder to direct pressure from the bladder in a forward direction against the spinal column of the user. U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,889 to Pierce et al. describes a portable backrest intended to be secured to a bench or seat that has no back support. The backrest is formed from a single piece of flexible material with a pair of foldable side panels that in use extend forward from the back structure. Means are provided to secure the backrest to the front and rear of the seat. U.S. Pat. No. 4,350,388 to Weiner describes an adjustable chair backrest having a flexible back support member secured to a rigid base member. The contour of the support member is changed by moving the location of a spacer positioned between the support and the base member. U.S. Pat. No. 4,362,334 to Ross et al. describes a folding backrest for use on a chair or other seat which provides two spaced vertically adjustable resilient pads that provide support for the back. U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,635 to Lance shows a flexible back support member whose configuration is controlled by changing the tension on a strap engaging the rear of the back support member.
It is generally recognized that standing is more comfortable for the back than sitting; few healthy people suffer from back pain when standing. The tilt of the pelvic bone and the shape naturally formed by the vertebrae have been recognized as the crucial elements of that painlesss posture. Back pains will therefore be minimized, if one can be seated in the "standing position". This has been substantially achieved by the Swedish "Balance" chair design, which relaxes the legs, but has no back support. Unfortunately, that chair is not very portable.
Although much design study has resulted in seats for theatres, airlines and the like that provide long term back comfort for a majority of individuals, many seats designed for office, home or auto use have not been so well designed from the standpoint of long term comfort.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a portable, light-weight, adjustable back support mechanism that can be folded without loss of the contour information and which addresses the spinal posture to provide immediate relief from back pain and which may in some instances provide correction of the causes of certain kinds of back pain over the longer term. Nothing in the prior art fulfills this need.